Mamba
|dashtype = Dukes |inttxd = Dominator |roadspawn = Yes (GTA 1) No (GTA Online) |carcols = GTA Online COLOR SET 1 |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = GTA Online |modelname = mamba (GTA Online) |handlingname = MAMBA (GTA Online) |textlabelname = MAMBA (GTA Online) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Mamba is a classic roadster featured in Grand Theft Auto 1 and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Design Grand Theft Auto 1 In Grand Theft Auto 1, like its counterpart, the Beast GTS, it is based on a Dodge Viper. The car is distinguished by its curvy rear and open top. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Mamba returns to Grand Theft Auto Online and is now based on the AC Cobra (MkIII). A lot of influence can be seen in the front fascia, front grille, headlight arrangement, and rear fascia. It features the iconic chrome rollbars curved behind the seats, the large frontal grille, and the iconic circular headlights defined from the vehicle. On the side profiling, large side mounted exhausts can be seen, making their way down the sides, past the doors. The vehicle also features a hood intake into the engine, and a thin red-bar through the center of the grille. Two smaller spotlights can be found mounted into the front grille as well. In the greenhouse area, chrome lining finishes the curved window, followed by small, vintage chrome mirrors. Apart from the aforementioned details, the Mamba will also spawn in two other forms: a traditional hardtop version and a "race" version, which removes the windshield and adds a rear seat rollbar based on traditional rollbars used on the AC Cobras, as well as a front splitter mounted under the front fascia. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' The car has a high top speed, handles well, but suffers from low durability. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Mamba is powered by a high-displacement V8, apparent by the website description, sound, and in-game model. The vehicle has limited traction around tighter corners that would require the use of a handbrake, meaning the car takes a relatively long time to set off without wheel spinning. While the car has average traction, its steering is pretty sensitive, though an experienced driver can recover spin outs easily, and thus does not pose much of a problem for the vehicle. The car has a high top speed, reached in a relatively long amount of time, and, braking is pretty fair; the car's traction means the car takes a while to come to a full stop. It has fragile durability and can only take a couple of hard collisions before the Mamba's performance becomes affected. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Mamba-GTAV-StatsRSC.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Mamba-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The on Legendary Motorsport. Unknownredclassiccar-GTAO-EaOCTrailer.png|The Mamba, as seen in the trailer. Mamba-GTAO-Screeshot.png|Another view of the Mamba. Mamba-GTAV-RSC.png|The Mamba on Rockstar Games Social Club. MambaHardtop-GTAO-front.png|Hardtop variant. (rear quarter view) MambaRace-GTAO-front.png|Race variant. (rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Purchasable from Legendary Motorsport for $995,000. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a high-class target source vehicle from Securoserv during an import mission with one of three variations: V1P, BL4CKM4MB4 and 0LDBL3. Trivia ''General * The name "Mamba" is the name of a venomous snake. ** In both renditions of this vehicle, it is based on cars that also use the name of poisonous snakes. * The Mamba is one of six vehicles in ''GTA V and GTA Online to return from the 2D Universe, the others being the Z-Type, Tour Bus, Furore GT, Panto, and the Penetrator. * The Mamba previously held its longest gap between its last appearance and re-appearance until it was beaten by the Penetrator on December 13, 2016. Grand Theft Auto Online * The default radio station for the Mamba is Channel X. * The Mamba's description is also a reference to the AC Cobra, as it also has a large engine within a tiny, light frame and has broken speed records on a freeway before a speed limit was created. See Also *Banshee - Another vehicle based on the Dodge Viper. Navigation }} de:Mamba (1) es:Mamba pl:Mamba ru:Mamba fr:Mamba Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Sports Cars Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class